tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
G.I. Joe Sends Their Regards
Log Title: G.I. Joe Sends Their Regards Characters: Bludd (GW), Code Buster (GW), Lowdown (GW), Lowlight (GW), Wong (GW) Location: Russia, G.I. Joe World Universe Date: July 25, 2017 TP: G.I. Joe World TP Summary: Code Buster is in Russia, hiding out from G.I. Joe. Category:2017 Category:GI Joe World TP Category:Logs As logged by GW-Code Buster - Tuesday, July 25, 2017, 6:42 PM Earth - Joe World :After the conclusion of the Second World War, General Robert Savage spoke to the newly formed United Nations, and stressed the importance of not only a world diplomatic force, but a policing force. The General is placed in command of the UN's security forces, which were named G.I. Joes by the public. Joe gradually gained power, taking over world security and gradually using their influence to sway, then dictate, policy on a global scale. Temporary emergency powers become permanent, and the scale of Jpe operations kept growing. Under the Joes, peace was maintained and strengthened, and even though there are still seeds of discontent, the Joes faithfully and honorably defend the principles of justice and security, if not liberty. :Of course, there are those who see things otherwise, and feel the Joes are an excessive jingoistic overreaching arm of the United States, enforcing its foreign policy at the expense of the rest of the world. To some, Cobra are heroic freedom fighters, battling against the odds in the name of true freedom from the Joes' worldwide police state. :In 1982, Joe science teams uncovered an alien spacecraft and studied it, which gave them a huge technological edge. They use this edge to enforce their will across the world. Discovering ancient alien robots in the Ark, the Joes did they best they could with limited technology to bring them back to life. A few were repaired and given new Joe vehicle altmodes. However, not all of the bots repaired were Autobots, and many of the Decepticons immediately left the Joes to seek their fortunes elsewhere. Code Buster is in the small but nice condo supplied to him by the Russian government. He's on the sixth floor, with an open view of a nice lake below. Buster works on a high-speed custom laptop, appropriate for both hacking and journaling. Right now he's writing, working on a memoir about his family before he made the fateful decision that forever changed his life, and maybe his chances of ever seeing his relatives again. Captain Wong approaches Code Buster's building from the air. He pilots a small black high-tech helicopter alone. He maintains radio silence and no flight plan has been registered. As he nears the helipad on top of Buster's building, he adjusts his cowboy hat slightly, scanning the few nearby buildings and the woods surrounding the lake. Finally he lands, powering down the chopper but keeping it as ready as possible for fast takeoff, if necessary. GW-Lowlight is not in a nice condo. He is in the woods, where he's been for longer than he cares to think about, holding still and staring through his sniper scope into the nice condo through its window that provides such a lovely view of the lake below. Part of him wonders just why someone who is on the run would be crazy enough to be in a room with a nicely open window while another part is just happy for the chance at a cake walk for once. Code Buster has gotten careless, it seems, during his long stay in Russia. After months of feeling paranoid and hiding in bunkers, Buster gradually stopped being afraid, and asked to be moved to better living quarters. He's recently started directing cyber-attacks against individual Joes who've made his brother's life difficult, which in and of itself is reason enough to get him targeted. Nonetheless, Buster steps up from his desk and walks around towards the window, looking out over the lake as he tries to organize his thoughts. Captain Wong leaves the chopper and makes for the roof door as quickly as possible. Oktober Guard intel suggests a hit has been put out against Code Buster, and Wong realizes he might have only hours -- maybe minutes -- before the careless hacker gets himself killed. Throwing open the thick door Wong climbs quickly down the stairs, holding his hat as he races as fast as he can for Buster's condo. Lowdown settles into his perch, frowning as he hears the helicopter fly in overhead, observing the building through his own scope. He speaks quietly into his radio, "Helicopter on the building. I'll take it out if this goes south." He sweeps his sights back down to the window, "Target in the open." GW-Lowlight is not one to show surprise -- or much of any other emotion other than Resting Murderface -- so the fact that his eyebrows go up almost to his hatline as the target steps into the gosh-darned window and stands there looking out at the lake says something. "...uff dah," Low-Light mutters, pressing the trigger on his rifle. >> GW-Lowlight strikes GW-Code Buster with Sniper Rifle . << For a moment, Code Buster had stood right in the window -- the perfect target for the G.I. Joe snipers. However, just as Lowlight starts to squeeze the trigger, the phone rings in Buster's apartment, and he turns to answer it -- causing Lowlight's shot to JUST miss him, although the window shatters, spraying his face with slivers of glass. Instantly freaking out, Buster crawls to the phone. "H-hello?" he asks shakily. "Yer already in trouble, aren't ya?" Bludd drawls into the phone. He makes a motion to the driver, who's in the middle of gesticulating wildly at him, pointing at his screen. As the van lurches into motion and heads for the condo, Bludd continues, "Help's on the way. If you got shooters, stay on the floor. We'll be there before ya know it." He hefts his rifle and lays it across his lap, his seat belt keeping him from slamming up against the door as the van careers around a corner, tires squealing. >**BOOM**< Buster's door is kicked open, and Wong rushes into the room. He heard the glass shatter and a body hit the floor, and for a moment, worried he was too late. He glances out over the lake and immediately moves so he's not the next obvious target, ducking down and crouch-walking towards Buster. Looking over the coder's blood-streaked face, he asks anxiously, "Are you OK?" He looks questioningly at the phone. "Who in tarnation are ya talkin' to, boy?" he asks incredulously. GW-Lowlight has missed before. Missing is something that has definitely happened to him. He is not an entirely infallible shot and has never been one of those guys who sees missing a shot as an insult to his abilities as a shooter or some kind of commentary on his manliness. But the fact that the target was standing in the freakin' window as big as life and the shot couldn't have been more perfect if the guy had been nailed in place and yet he still missed? Thank god no other Joes were here to see this... "Oh, fer dumb," Low-Light grumbles, as he prepares to move out of his hiding place before some bright boy finds him. Lowdown sighs to himself as he watches the shot shatter the window, but does not see the telltale signs o an exploding head. He knew he should have called heads on the coin toss. He radios to Lowlight, "Stay on the target. I'm taking out their aerial evac." Firing at a moving helicopter is an incredibly difficult task, best left to professionals like Captain Price. This, however, is the proverbial sitting duck. He sights in on the helciopter's rotor hub and squeezes off a shot. It makes a much bigger boom than Wong's kick. GW-Lowlight forgot about Lowdown. Doh... "I'm shifting position," he radios back. "Keep them pinned while I get set up again." Buster stays on the floor, listening to the calming voice on the phone. "I dunno," he yells up at Wong, "But he says help is on the way." Wong frowns, wondering who that could possibly be -- surely none of his Oktober Guard superiors would just call Buster directly? Wong's musings are interrupted by a cacophonous boom upstairs. Oh, no! His chopper! THAT can't be good. "We can't stay here, pardner," he insists to Buster, grabbing his arm. "We gotta mosey on outta here, an' fast!" GW-Lowlight figures the target is going to run (duh) and now that the chopper is toast, the logical directions will be down and out the back. So, he heads for the rear of the building, swapping his rifle for a handgun. Not his preferred weapon but rifles draw attention and attention is bad. Bludd hears the sound of the explosion over the line and scowls. The van screeches to a jarring halt outside the condo, and Bludd shouts at the men in the rear of the van. "Go, go, go!" The soldiers pile out of the van and head into the building. Two remain behind to guard the vehicle. Bludd himself hops out, telling Buster over the phone, "Yer escort's here, at the rear entrance. C'mon down an' meet us." He slaps the antenna down into the phone's body and keys it off, then tosses it onto the passenger seat and heads into the building himself, rifle at the ready. As the helicopter's rotor head falls apart in a spectacular fashion, Lowdown allows himself a satisied grin. He tracks down to the shattered apartment window, looking or a glimpse of the target. They're staying smartly low to the ground, but he can't very well have them hanging around. He fires a round through the condo's desk just to let them know they're not out of danger. Lowdown then slings his rifle and rolls over the edge of his perch, using the already-secured cable to slide down to the forest floor before making his own way toward the target. GW-Lowlight moves toward the rear of the building, keeping his handgun close and trying to balance ease of access with inconspicuous. "They're on the move," he radios to Lowdown. "Going around back Sure enough, Wong wants to get Buster downstairs and out the back before the snipers can move in. Buster, however, remains on the phone until Bludd tells him he's on his way. "OK. He's coming up. Let's go." Buster climbs to his feet, staying low in an attempt not to get shot again. Wong frowns, but seems to be happy just to see Buster moving, although he has his own reservations about who 'he' might be, and to whom he owes his allegiance. Together Buster and Wong exit Buster's apartment, both of them flinching as Lowdown's shot tears through the deck. "This way, pardner," Wong says quietly, drawing his sidearm and leading Buster downstairs. Blue-shirted infantry troops thunder up the stairs, one staying at each floor as they go, until two remain to skid to a stop as Buster and Wong come down toward them. "We're here to get you out safe," one tells the pair. The other radios the rest of the troops, reporting they've made contact with the target. "We have a vehicle downstairs." The troop urges Buster and Wong to continue down the stairs. Meanwhile, Bludd's made his way to the third floor, but stops, acknowledging the report over the radio before turning around and heading back down to the first floor to help the other troop there keep the entrance covered. Lowdown covers the distance surprisingly quickly for someone carrying a 35lb rifle, maintaining a distance of about half a block as he moves toward the backside of the building. If he hustles, he might get in position before his targets exit the building. If not... well, a car crash might just take them all out in one shot. GW-Lowlight slows as he approaches the building. He notes the presence of the van and the troops who've stayed behind to protect it, calculating his rounds to mooks ratio. Buster breathes a word of thanks, moving quickly downstairs with Bludd's troops. Wong, however, pauses a moment before taking Bludd's help. He frowns, recognition in his dark eyes, before finally going along with the plan for now, rushing to catch up with Buster. When they get to the ground floor Buster heads for the door but Wong pulls him back. Wong takes point to peer outside first, making sure the coast is clear. While Bludd's troops are no doubt standing by, Wong isn't as quick to trust them as Buster is. "Hol' up," Bludd calls as Buster rushes for the door. A moment later, the troops on the upper floors arrive and Bludd sweeps his arm toward the door. "Secure the transport," he orders. The soldiers hurry out the door and take up positions by the van, watching the area for signs of enemies approaching. Bludd turns to Buster and Wong. "Let's hang back a sec," he advises the hacker, "in case bad guys wanna do unpleasant things to your head." Lowdown is smart enough not to fire at the first thing that pops its head out the door. He hopes Lowlight is, too. He's taken up position behind a large metal dumpster, keeping his body out of sight and his rile minimally obtrusive. He watches the door, using that trait that Captain America says is one of a soldier's greatest - Patience. GW-Lowlight isn't going to do unpleasant things to Code Buster's head -- well, at least not until after he does something irreparable to the hacker's center mass. Like Lowdown, he takes cover since eagles may soar but a weasel never gets sucked into a jet engine. Buster nods quickly, happy to defer to Bludd's superior wisdom in these matters. Wong seems less impressed. "He's not with us, pardner" Wong tells Buster. "What are you doing here, Bludd? I know who are. Why are you helping us?" Wong keeps his pistol in hand, but in spite of his protestations, he, too waits for Bludd's team to secure the transport. Wong doesn't point his gun at Bludd or any of his troops. Bludd frowns at Wong, not recognising the man. "This fellow," he gestures toward Buster, "has done some things the U.S. isn't happy about. An' when the U.S. isn't happy with you, you disappear. We're here to help keep him from disappearing." His radio emits a few short squawks and he nods. "Ready to go?" he asks Buster. Lowdown idly thinks to himself how great it would be to have Tunnel Rat right now. He could have snuck in and put a bomb on that van, then they could have gone home for tea and biscuits. GW-Lowlight would kill for a cup of coffee right about now - or whenever the target comes out of the damn building. Wong frowns. "I was trying to do the same thing, but they took out mah ride," he admits. "I guess for now we circles the horses," he allows, as if he has any say in the matter. Buster, on the other hand, has no reservations. "Thank God you showed up when you did," he gushes, blood running down his glass-flecked face. "I'm ready." He stays behind Bludd and Wong, but prepares to move out. "We'll get you patched up when we get you in the van," Bludd promises. He keys his radio and says, "Square up, we're comin' out." He opens the door and stands in the doorway as the troops form a human shield on either side, creating a pathway to the van's side door. "Stay low," he calls over his shoulder, "an' keep close ta me." The soldier nearest the van slides its door open, and Bludd moves quickly outside. With his eye to the scope and his finger on the trigger, Lowdown watches as the rescuers line up to create a path. He radios to Lowlight, "Wait for my shot..." He spots movement between the blue shirts and takes a breath to verify... no, not Code-Buster. As the other two step out, he spots his target and leads just a bit. The human shield shouldn't be much of an obstacle for the .50 cal round. >> Lowdown strikes GW-Code Buster with M107 . << GW-Lowlight watches as the troops form a human hallway for the target to leave the building. He smirks and shifts position, the better to aim. "Gotcha," he says to Lowdown. Once the M107 fires, he takes the chance to fire on the good Samaratin Squad. Buster staggers as a bullet rips through one of Bludd's blueshirts and slams into him without even slowing. Blood is splashed back on Wong as Buster stumbles and falls, hand moving to the wound and coming up deep red. Behind his wire-rimmed glasses Buster blinks, going almost instantly into shock. "I think I'm hit," he says hollowly, and sinks to his knees. "We have to get him into the van!" Wong yells, trying to scoop up Buster and keep him moving before he becomes literal deadweight. Bludd swears evocatively as a shot rings out. He continues moving toward the van, turning to instead back toward the vehicle so he can turn his attention toward Buster. The blueshirt trooper who was struck wavers a moment before wilting to the pavement, the others beside him moving to fill the gap, their weapons pointed in the general direction of a shooter they can't see. Bludd slings his rifle over his shoulder and grabs Buster's legs, helping Wong load him onto the van. "Put pressure on that wound!" he cries, reaching to all but tear an aid kit from where it's mounted on the inside of the vehicle's cargo compartment. The remaining blueshirts close ranks and begin to pile into the van, the last two pausing to collect their fallen fellow as they go. Lowdown smiles behind his scope and centers his sights on the van's grille. He thinks to himself, (You don't really think you're safe in there, do you?) The anti-material rifle barks again, poised to put a bullet straight through the engine block... and his assumption is correct, through the driver's right leg. GAME: Lowdown FAILS a FIREPOWER roll of Above Average difficulty. GW-Lowlight fires at the doorway of the van, aiming at Bludd and Wong specifically since preventing them from helping Buster will kill him just as well as a bullet. >> GW-Lowlight strikes GW-Wong with Handgun. << Buster is carried into the van by Bludd and Wong. As soon as Buster is secure Wong sets his pistol aside and puts pressure on Buster's grievous wound. Buster moans in delirious pain, his eyes glassy. Wong jumps and looks up as a bullet slams into the engine. "What in tarnation?" Wong gasps, trying to keep the pressure on Buster's injury. He then jerks and spasms as a bullet from nowhere spams into him. Blood runs down his arm as he starts to lose feeling in his hand. "We need to saddle up and get out of here!" The blueshirts haphazardly pile into the van, somehow avoiding trampling Buster, Bludd, or Wong. The last man in sets down the legs of his wounded fellow and slams the door shut. Bludd turns to the driver and shouts, "Go!" as he kneels beside Buster to help tend to his injury as best he can. The bullet slamming into the front of the vehicle startles the driver, who almost puts the van in gear right then and there. A few moments later he gets the order to do just that, and the van lurches into motion, tearing off down the street. Lowdown rises from his position as the van kicks into gear, disatisfied with his knowledge of the van's internal workings. Damn built-to-last Russian manufacturing. He swings his weapon around as the van takes off, aiming for one of the tires... or a drive axle, that would work, too. Four-wheel vehicles that suddenly drop down to three tend to have trouble... maybe even flipping over if they're pulling a tight turn. GAME: Lowdown FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. GW-Lowlight grunts, the sound halfway between a growl and a sigh. "Seriously?" He takes aim at the van himself, more for spite than from any thought of success. GAME: GW-Lowlight PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Wong holds on tight in the back of the van, trying to keep pressure on Buster's wound with his good arm while blood runs down the other. He flinches as another bullet slams into the van, glancing towards the sound even though he can't see the shooter. Buster himself lays still, eyes glassy and skin pale and clammy. "I'm hoping you're bringing us to a doc, Major, or Buster's not going to last long," Wong yells nervously. Bludd keys his radio with a bloody hand. "Medical team on standby," he calls, "we have a serious injury inbound, top priority." He motions to one of the blueshirts, muttering to the man to see to Wong's injured arm. "Hopefully they don't have a vehicle they can use to chase us all the way back to our evac point," he tells Wong. GW-Wong says, "I hope not either, Bludd. In the meantime... thanks."